The Good of a Nightmare
by Sakairi-chan
Summary: O efeito que um pesadelo pode ter...  nunca foi boa em resumos


Este é o meu primeiro One-Shot, escrevi-o para um concurso que acabou por não ser realizado...

Como já sabem, Digimon não me pertence! Espero que gostem! :D

**The Good Of A Nightmare**

_Ela corria sem destino, apenas queria fugir daquele lugar, mas parecia que não saía do mesmo sítio. Ela gritava por Ele em pedido de socorro, a rapariga estava apavorada. Aquele lugar cheio de escuridão e aquele ser a persegui-la. Ela estava sozinha, tinha visto todos os seus amigos serem atacados por aquele monstro e não pôde ajudá-los. Olhou em redor e só havia ruínas, tudo destruído, o resultado de uma batalha. Após ver toda aquela destruição, fitou o seu melhor amigo, o seu companheiro, inconsciente. Então, ela ganhou forças e encarou quem a seguia._

_-EU NUNCA TE VOU PERDOAR PELO QUE FIZES-TE AOS MEUS AMIGOS! – Exclamou a rapariga com os punhos cerrados e sem tirar o olhar dele._

_Aquele ser apenas gargalhou, um sorriso maléfico, e foi em direção ao grupo de pessoas que estavam caídas, juntamente com os seus parceiros digimons. A rapariga estava agora sem reação, estava somente a observar os passos daquele grande inimigo. Mas quando ela o viu a ir em direção ao seu melhor amigo, foi como se o Mundo caísse, aquele era o fim. Ele já estava a formar o seu ataque e o direcionado para ele._

-x-x-

-NÃO! – Gritou uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos, agora ligeiramente compridos, e olhos num tom vermelho-acastanhado. Ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

Era de noite, deviam ser umas 3h da manhã, e por causa do seu grito, ela acordou o resto da família que entraram de rompante pelo quarto dela. Pai, mãe e irmão a olhavam preocupados. Ela ainda chorava e ninguém sabia o que se passava. O irmão dela disse aos seus pais que eles podiam ir dormir que ele conversava com a rapariga.

-Kari? O que se passa? – Notava-se perfeitamente a preocupação nos olhos de Tai, o rapaz que sempre foi muito protetor com ela. Kari olhou para ele e depois olhou em redor até perceber que estava no seu quarto.

-Foi só um sonho… - Murmurou ela, mas que não passou despercebido pelo irmão. Ela limpou as lágrimas que lhe desciam pelo rosto com as mãos e logo depois abraçou o irmão com toda a força que podia. – Eu não quero que nada vos aconteça, que nada _lhe_ aconteça!

Tai olhou para ela ainda sem entender o que se passava, mas mesmo assim não hesitou em retribuir o abraço a Kari, se isso lhe fazia sentir melhor. Esperou um pouco até ela ficar mais calma e encarou-a.

-Diz-me o que se passou… - Pediu o rapaz afastando-se do abraço para poder olhá-la nos olhos. Ela só de se lembrar já lhe dava vontade de voltar a chorar. Respirou fundo antes de começar a falar.

-Foi horrível Tai! – Ela começou a soluçar, sinal de que ia voltar a chorar, mas antes que tal acontecesse, ela conseguiu aguentar. – Antes de falar sobre o que sonhei, posso te pedir um favor? – Kari pediu sem nem ao menos olhar para a cara do irmão. Ele estranhou e quando ela olhou para ele à espera de uma resposta, ele assentiu. – Eu sei que é muito tarde, mas podes chamar o TK? Podes usar o meu D-Terminal.

Tai achou estranho o pedido da irmã, quer dizer, nem achou muito estranho, pois ele sabia da proximidade dos dois, mas chamá-lo a uma hora destas era uma loucura. Decidiu não fazer perguntas e fazer o que lhe foi pedido. Pegou no D-Terminal de Kari e começou a digitar uma mensagem.

-x-x-

"_TK, daqui é o Tai, desculpa estar a incomodar a estas horas, mas é que a Kari acordou extremamente exaltada e a chorar. Penso que foi um pesadelo pelo que consegui ouvir dela. Só que não lhe consigo 'arrancar' nenhuma informação e ela pediu-me para te chamar e que só depois diz o que se passa. Mais uma vez desculpa pelas horas. _

_Deixo a porta ligeiramente aberta para poderes entrar mal chegues. _

_Estamos à tua espera._"

-x-x-

Depois de Tai enviar a mensagem a TK, foi novamente ter com a irmã.

Em casa de TK, por incrível que pareça, ele não estava a dormir, mas andava aos círculos no quarto, algo parecia lhe estar a perturbar. Ele estava nervoso porque tinha decidido se declamar a uma rapariga, mas tinha medo de ser rejeitado e também que isso acabasse com a amizade dos dois. Mas todos os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com um pequeno som do seu D-Terminal. Correu até ele, a uma hora daquelas só podia ser uma emergência. Mal acabou de ler a mensagem ficou ainda mais preocupado. Não demorou muito tempo para sair a correr até casa dos Kamiya.

Como Tai disse na mensagem, a porta estava ligeiramente aberta. TK entrou e fechou a porta. Foi calmamente até ao quarto de Kari, para não acordar os adultos da casa. Quando chegou à porta do quarto dela, bateu ao de leve para saber se podia entrar, após ouvir um "entra" do Tai ele abriu a porta e observou o estado de Kari, ela estava apavorada com alguma coisa. Aos poucos ele foi se aproximando e logo que a rapariga viu que o seu melhor amigo já lá estava, largou os braços do irmão e foi a correr abraçar TK.

-Ainda bem que chegas-te… - Murmurou Kari aos soluços. – Não quero que ele volte para nos atormentar! – TK e Tai olharam para ela sem saber do que ela falava.

O rapaz loiro levou Kari a se sentar na cama e segurou-lhe as mãos passando-lhe confiança para que ela começasse a explicar que tipo de sonho teve. Ela olhou para TK e depois para o irmão, ambos demonstravam preocupação e também curiosidade nos olhos. Kari soltou um suspiro e tentou não soluçar nem chorar para poder contar tudo o que ela viu naquele sonho.

-Eu sonhei que estávamos todos no Mundo Digital, e quando digo todos, são todos mesmo, nós os 11. Estava tudo calmo mas de repente, fomos rodeados de uma imensa escuridão e foi aí que ele apareceu… - Kari fez uma pausa só de lembrar daquele monstro. – Myotismon… Todos se prepararam para o atacar, mas eu apenas não queria acreditar que ele estava de volta. Uma dura batalha ocorreu naquele mesmo lugar, não demorou muito para tudo ficar em ruinas e quando dei por mim, estavam todos inconscientes… - Ao lembrar-se de ver os seus amigos naquele estado, fez as lágrimas voltarem a descer pelo seu rosto, mas mesmo assim continuou. – Os digimons já não conseguiam mais lutar e até vocês tinham sido atacados por ele. Eu não aguentei ver aquele cenário e tentei fugir dele, mas parecia que não saía do mesmo sítio. Desisti de correr depois de voltar a olhar para todos. Encarei Myotismon e gritei com ele mas de nada valeu, depois disso, ele foi na vossa direção… - Kari fez uma pausa, agora vinha a parte que lhe causava mais dor. – Foi… Na tua direção… TK…

Tai e TK que estavam a escutar tudo atentamente ficaram chocados depois de ouvir aquilo tudo. Kari estava novamente a chorar, da mesma maneira de quando acordou. Os dois rapazes se olharam, Tai percebeu o que TK queria.

-Foi só um pesadelo, não penses mais nisso. – Disse Tai abraçando a irmã e logo de seguida saiu do quarto deixando os dois amigos sozinhos.

TK olhou para ela com preocupação e com ternura. Kari mantinha o olhar baixo e continuava a chorar, então o rapaz pegou no queixo dela com a mão esquerda, fazendo-a olhar para ele. Delicadamente ele limpou as lágrimas dela com a mão livre e encarou-a.

-Como o Tai disse, foi apenas um pesadelo. – Ele fez uma pequena pausa, sem nunca desviar o olhar. – Sabes que eu vou estar sempre aqui para ti não sabes? – Ela soltou um pequeno e sincero sorriso ao ouvir as palavras do amigo.

-Sim, eu sei TK. É por isso que somos os melhores amigos… - Respondeu Kari ainda notando-se na sua voz que esteve a chorar.

-Mas podíamos ser algo mais que melhores amigos… - Murmurou ele corando ligeiramente. Já Kari, ficou vermelha que nem um tomate depois de ouvir tal coisa. Ela ia para dizer algo, mas foi interrompida por TK que lhe colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios fazendo ela não dizer uma palavra. – Deixa-me acabar por favor… - Disse ele, depois meteu a mão ao bolso e retirou de lá uma pequena caixinha. TK tremia por todos os lados, estava nervoso. Voltou a olhar para a rapariga à sua frente e aos poucos abriu a pequena caixa mostrando um anel prateado com o símbolo da _Crest of Light_. – Kari… Queres ser mais do que melhor amiga para mim?

A rapariga que ainda à minutos estava apavorada devido ao pesadelo que teve, agora estava radiante. Ela sempre sonhou com aquele momento e logo se atirou nos braços de TK, colando os seus lábios nos dele. Quando se separaram por falta de ar, ambos coraram.

-Sim, claro que quero! – Exlcamou Kari com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Os dois ficaram abraçados por algum tempo e depois TK colocou o anel no dedo anelar direito de Kari que sorriu novamente depois de observar melhor o anel.

-Quem diria que um pesadelo traria algo bom no final de tudo. – Disse Kari, e depois o casal selou, novamente, um leve e delicado beijo cheio de sentimento.


End file.
